A New Flat Mate
by Amy788
Summary: <html><head></head>When Phil accidentally says he needs a new flat mate, his and Dan's life change in a way they never expected.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a story about two YouTubers Danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil. It may include other Youtubers and I will cite them properly. Their life is their own privacy, I am just writing my own fiction for my own entertainment and for hopefully yours as well. Thank you for your time.**

The bills had come in that morning and Phil couldn't help but feel a bit sad, trying to think of how to pay them this month. He did make a bit of money working for YouTube as well as having Dan Howell as a flat mate who helped pay rent, but lately that was not covering what they had to pay in order to keep living in this flat. Phil loved it here though. It was perfect for filming, for playing games late at night, for his job, for everything! His only choice would be to do the inevitable…make room for another person to live here.

The idea felt a bit odd at first. What if that person was uncomfortable with him or Dan filming videos sometimes at 1 or 2 am? Or even playing games at 4 am? They were just used to each other's company and not needing anyone else. Phil had to break the news to Dan first before he made any final decisions. Luckily Dan wasn't home so Phil could plan out how exactly he was going to say the extreme and life changing words to his best friend. For now, he could make a video for his channel.

"Hi Guys!" He started out and went into a small discussion on camera about the different scenarios of baristas he had come across over the past week. His mind kept fading off to thinking about the rent and the flat mate situation though. Trying to stay focused, he talked about his upcoming plans to try more new things and how he got a new game in the mail recently. However, that was his undoing. The topic of _new_ led everything from doing fine to horribly wrong in milliseconds. Out of his mouth spilled the need for a new flat mate because of the rent rising and to email him at the link he would provide below if anyone was interested. His eyes opened wide as he realized shortly after what he had done. Dan was going to _kill _him. He quickly wrapped up the video with a 'draw Phil naked' and turned off the camera.

Debating whether to edit the advertisement out or not took some effort out of him. Phil paced back and forth in his room, almost as if waiting for the answer to come to him while he did so. It didn't. One look at the bills on the other side of his computer made up his mind for him and he pressed 'upload' and hoped for some sort of error that would cause the video to fail. The universe was against him today. The video uploaded perfectly and soon responses were pouring in to his 'ad'.

Dan came home to find Phil crashed in his bed, clothes still on and all as if he had been waiting up for him and had been unsuccessful. A smile crossed Dan's face at the thought and he closed the door to Phil's room, wandering over to his own room to retire for the night. After a quick change into his PJs, Dan decided to do a small scan in his email just before bed. He saw Phil's new video and clicked on it. At first, he listened half way, while getting ready for bed until he heard the words 'new flat mate' and 'link below'. Dan's teeth clinched together and he strode over to Phil's door, yanking it open and waking up his friend.

"Wake up! Wake up! Phil!"

Phil jolted awake, being shaken by Dan. His eyes searched around the room trying to make sense of what was going on until he met with the angry eyes of the person currently shaking him.

"What do you want?" He asked, moving to get out of Dan's grasp.

"What are you talking about in your video? New flat mate? Are you out of your mind?!" Dan yelled at Phil and raised his hands above his head to show his frustration. "We are going to get some FREAKS PHIL!"

"Have you looked at our bill, Dan? Yeah?" Phil retaliated. "We can't AFFORD it on our own. We need another flat mate."

"Wait….you mean you aren't kicking me out?" Dan shut up for a moment and contemplated what to say next to Phil. "You want someone _else_ to live with us?"

"Well yeah. What did you think I meant?" Phil rolled his eyes and frowned. "Regardless, only fan girls who want our address to stalk us have applied. So don't worry about being replaced or nothing. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Have a good night Dan." He turned his head away and walked out the door to the bathroom. Dan was speechless. He had gone from angry to feeling rejected and hurt in just a few moments. He went to his own room and logged into their joint email, deciding to help Phil search through the applicants. Finding that Phil was right about the fan girls, it slightly annoyed him that there were no real serious people out there willing to help.

"One new message!"

Dan clicked on it, hoping it was not another exasperating 'I want to know _exactly where you live Daniel!'_ Lucky for him it was an email from Google about a meeting tomorrow he and Phil needed to attend. A break from all this craziness was very welcome.

The next morning, Phil wakes up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast. He heads to the kitchen to find Dan finishing up food that looks amazing. He smiles but says nothing just yet as Dan is in his zone and Phil wouldn't do anything to disturb the cook in his wonderful environment. It isn't long before Dan notices Phil watching him though.

"Come out. I know you're there."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so focused on what you were doing."

"Thanks." Dan puts the food on two plates and hands one to Phil. Phil smiles and looks down happily at it. "Look, Phil, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly explain myself and I should have. So…we good?"

"Of course." They shook hands and then went on doing nothing all morning until absolutely necessary time to leave for the Google meeting.

At Google, as promised, both Dan and Phil thoroughly loved the free food. The meeting was called together and in the room were youtubers they recognized, with the exception of a few new people in the room. After about a half hour of listening to someone talk about new updates coming to the Youtube website, a new face caught Phil's eye as she stood to walk to the front of the room. The room went silent, even the whisperers in the back became quiet.

"Hi everyone," she started off, looking a little nervous but refusing to let that break her. "I'm Alexis Brey. I know you are all Youtubers and you have all done an exceptional job getting as far as you have. For that, I applaud you." She paused to give everyone in the room a quick smile. "However, viewers have short attention spans, issues staying still, and need more visual stimulation than previous generations. It is unfortunate and it makes life harder on YouTubers. That's where I come in. I'm here to help you bring your viewers _back." _A hand went up in the back of the room and Alexis acknowledged it.

"What makes you think you can help us? Are you a Youtuber?"

"Good questions. First, no I am not a youtuber. I have been watching that website since it first went up and I am very familiar with the changes it has gone through over the years. I am camera shy, however, so I would rather be on the other side of the camera. As for why do I think I can help you? I want to bring all of your channels back into the light. I want you to communicate with me on your styles, the way you want to direct your message to your fans and perhaps together we can change a few things to make more viewers see how great you are. I know you are great or you wouldn't be here, right?" A genuine smile crossed her face for a brief few seconds. "I trust you because I know what you are capable of. Trust me and I'll show you what I'm capable of." With that, Alexis sat down back in her seat. A few more minutes of talking from the executives and the meeting was dismissed.

Phil was intrigued by Alexis to say the least. He wanted to meet her and ask her a few questions but before he could even get up to do so, he noticed that his thought was shared with the majority of the guys in the room. Perhaps he would have to wait until she contacted him about his channel then he would get a chance. Dan had gone off to chat with a friend so Phil just decided to wait in one of the side rooms until he was done.

Not long after he had gotten there, Phil dazed off thinking about new videos and ideas for games he could use. He barely noticed someone come in and join him, collapsing on the couch next to him. Apparently they didn't either because it was a few moments later before that person shot up and started apologizing profusely until they paused.

"Amazingphil?" Phil got a closer look at who it was with him.

"Alexis? Why are you…are you hiding in here?" She laughed and shook her head a little.

"No. Just catching my breath. I finally got through all the questions they asked me. It's going to take me hours to figure out who is who but I suppose I will soon enough. Why are you in here?"

"Waiting. You could say that I'm a bit antisocial."

"Wouldn't you say we all are?" Alexis smiled. "I know I am. So how goes it on your side of youtube Mister AmazingPhil?"

"Call me Phil. Things are good, working on my channel and mine and Dan's gaming channel."

"Nice to meet you Phil." She shook his outstretched hand and they laughed. "I've got to be honest. I'm very nervous about all of this. Google, Youtube, all of it."

"Don't be. You're going to do great here. You just have to get to know everyone and get started off right."

They chatted for a little while longer about Phil's videos and how he got started on the website. Alexis was instantly captivated by the innocence that was the essence of Phil but she was sure that there was more to him and she wanted to know what she could, especially if she was going to help him get more viewers to his channel. She asks to see his latest video out of habit, which is when Phil suddenly turned quiet. He pulled out his phone and showed her the email inbox that was growing in numbers as she even watched it.

"What did you do exactly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil launched into an explanation about what he had done the night before and Alexis nearly laughed. She saw the expression of embarrassment on his face and fought the urge to give him a hug.

"So you need a flat mate, yeah?" Phil nodded. Her mind was spinning with ideas when someone walked in.

"Hey what's up?" Dan said, looking from one to the other. "Ready to go Phil?"

"Yeah. Will I see you around, Alexis?" Alexis grinned and shook her head in affirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry this one took so long to write. Life got hectic. Let me know if you think I need to change things up a bit or if Dan/Phil are out of character. I'll fix it all up I promise. :D Thanks!

It was late at night and Phil was making dinner, or at least attempting to. He was doing his best to keep his mind off of the fact that the emails were still overpowering his inbox. Dan had stopped trying to even look at it a few hours ago and went off to finish editing a video. Phil had thought of different ways to go about their money problem. He even bounced the ideas around with Dan who shot them off immediately. The fans would be mad if any time was taken away from their AmazingPhil and he knew it. Finishing up the food, he brought some to Dan's room then he went off to his own for a long night staring at his email.

Two hours later, Phil's phone started ringing, jolting him out of his thoughts. He picked the phone, but didn't recognize the number. Normally hesitant but this time he decided he needed a change so he pressed the green button and hoped for the best.

"Hello?" He said, quietly.

"Hi. Um..just making sure. This is Phil Lester, right?" A female voice answered. Phil let out a breath and then quickly wondered who the heck had gotten his number.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good! I was afraid I hadn't gotten the right number. You never know, I mean all the numbers here are all alike and I'm always afraid of dialing the wrong one and stuff—"

"Excuse me but who is this?" Phil interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's Alexis from Google. We met earlier today. I got your number from the worksheets you all filled out. I hope that's okay. Oh no, that's probably wrong…" She paused. "I'm sorry."

"No no. It's fine. I was just making sure you weren't like a stalker or anything." Phil laughed. "Wouldn't wanna call the cops on you."

Alexis laughed along with him and agreed. She told him that she had been thinking about their conversation and that she'd been re-watching some of his videos as well. It was her job to help him out and she was curious about what environment his videos were filmed in and such. They talked about similar interests and what kind of things she was fascinated with here in the UK.

"Hey do you want to come over? It'd be easier to show you stuff on my computer with my channel. I know you are _dying_ to see it," he said.

"Are you sure? It's not too late?"

"Do you know me? I'm up late all the time." Alexis laughed and agreed to come over. He gave her the address as long as she swore not to tell anyone. Her one condition was that he order pizza for them because she was starving. Phil approved the agreement and they hung up.

"Daaaan!" He yelled to the other room.

"Yeaah?"

"I'm ordering pizza! Want some?!" Phil heard a murmur from the other room and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone and walked to Dan's room. "What did you say?"

"I said yum and pepperoni." Dan smiled. "Why the sudden decision for pizza? We already had dinner."

"I'm having a guest over and I didn't want to leave you out of course." Dan's eyebrows lifted up and he just waited until Phil told him more. "You met her already and she will be here soon."

"_She?" _

"Yes and don't even think about embarrassing me. So pepperoni then?"

"A fan? And yes…" Dan was skeptical. Phil never brought girls to their place. He never really brought anyone over. It was a bit taboo because of their fame and they were both introverts so company was always kind of uncomfortable.

"Yes she's a fan but not…you'll see. Let me order the pizza, Dan." He left the room and tried not to smile. He didn't mean to keep information from Dan but just this once it was funny. It was like his personal secret prank. After he ordered the pizza he sent a quick text to Alexis and then went off to his room to look less scraggly.

Half an hour later the door buzzed. Phil jogged down to let Alexis in and found she was actually holding the pizzas.

"What are you doing with those?" He said.

"Apparently you're famous or something. Pizza guy saw your name on the delivery tag and gave them to me when I said I was headed up to your flat." Phil rolled his eyes and tried to hold back a smile.

"Well that's awesome. Benefits of being me I suppose."

"Free pizza is always a bonus. Never turn that down!" She pointed with a free hand when he took the pizzas from her. With that, Phil did laugh and Alexis just smiled. He led her up the stairs to their flat. She recognized everything from the many videos and Dan's tour but the actual experience was a bit of thrill, even to the little fan girl inside of her.

"You ready?" Phil whispered when they got up to the top. She nodded and Phil went into the lounge where Dan was playing a game. He motioned for her to wait a moment.

"Hey Dan, pizza's here." When he didn't respond to that with anything but a 'mhm', Phil motioned to Alexis to come in. She breathed in and summoned her inner courage for this and then ran in.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE DANISNOTONFIRE!" She yelled, almost screaming. She sat down on the couch next to him, a little bit too close for comfort. "What are you doing? Playing a game? Oh my gosh it's just like your videos. This is so AWESOME!"

Dan looked absolutely petrified. He glared at Phil who was dying of laughter.

"PHIL! HELP!" Dan called out, trying to pull away from Alexis, who was only getting closer and biting her lip as she looked around the room.

"Dan will you show me around? I want a _personal _tour of your apartm-I mean flat. Yup, British people are soooo HOT!" She looked at him once more. He was pale white and looked like he was about to pass out. She couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing. "Phil I think I'm killing your flat mate."

"That can't happen because I'm already dying of laughter over here," Phil said, trying to catch his breath.

"Dan are you okay?" She said.

"Not really. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm Alexis. You met me briefly at Google earlier. Phil thought it would be funny to act all fangirl-ish on you and see how you would react. I'll admit that was pretty funny. I am sorry though." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh right…" Dan got himself together. "Hi."

"Want pizza?" Phil said, pointing to the boxes of food.

"I'm not talking to you." Dan joked and went to grab a slice to scarf down. He excused himself for a while, leaving Phil and Alexis alone.

"Is he really mad?" Alexis said.

"Nah. He'll be back in an hour or so." An awkward silence fell over them for a few moments until Alexis finally spoke her mind.

"Can I see your bedroom? Oh wow that sounded worse out loud than in my head. I just meant because of your videos-"

"I get it." Phil smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one who is awkward."

"Oh geez I always am. I just do my best to hide it."

"Why?"

"Many reasons. Unprofessional, unattractive, uninteresting, unlikeable, and that's a lot of 'un-s'."

"Just a bit. But I have to disagree with you on two of them. It makes you interesting because it means you have something different about you and definitely makes you likeable." Alexis followed Phil into his room, smiling the entire way. She couldn't imagine a bad word coming out of Phil's mouth and it really did help her self-esteem to hear those nice things from him.

She took a look around his room and it looked so familiar but different. The angles were different and she could see everything that was normally just out of range in the videos. Phil could tell she needed a moment but it was still strange seeing someone awed at something as simple as his room. Alexis snapped out of it after a minute and rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't always be like this. I'm not a crazy girl I promise."

"Suuuuure." Alexis' mouth dropped and she shoved Phil gently in the shoulder. He pushed her back and soon they were play wrestling on the bed. It was Phil that eventually called it quits when he realized he had met his match and that his bed might actually break if they continued.

"Let's fix this video problem, okay?" She suggested and Phil sighed. Here began the hard work.

"And your ideas are probably to take down the video and erase every email about any flat mate?"

"Actually no." She launched into starting search criteria of what exactly he and Dan wanted in a flat mate and then going through each email, eliminating them if they didn't meet specific items in their list. Phil reluctantly settled with the notion Alexis brought and they began the list of what he wanted in a flat mate.

"Someone who doesn't mind us doing YouTube videos obviously…umm…we have a gaming channel together so they have to be cool with us yelling sometimes late at night. Sharing a flat with two guys who are well known would have to be a criterion to meet…and no crazed fan girls. I have to insist on that." Phil thought it all through. He would have to go over it again with Dan but he was pretty sure that was things they could agree on. Alexis knew this would not be easy but she was ready for the challenge.

"Let's begin!" She said, eating one last bite of her pizza. They dove into the craziness of his account and together deleted over 500 emails. Alexis was in the middle of reading another email when Phil flopped back on his back on the bed. He was near defeat. There was no way to find a 'perfect' flat mate.

"You're dying inside, I know. But you can't just mold someone to meet everything you expect." Phil nodded but frowned. "Aww cheer up. Tell you what, let's check 3 more emails then play a game together. Sound good?"

"You play _video games?_"

"I'm not a pro but I like to play a few yes. Now will you agree to my terms?"

"Obviously." She laughed and pulled up the next email. It began with 'OMG AMAZING PHIL' and was immediately deleted.

"One down," she told him with a smile. He just laughed.

Dan came out of his room to hear Phil and Alexis yelling at each other and he was afraid he would have to break up a fight or something. He went down to the lounge and was shocked at what he saw. Alexis was actually playing MarioKart with Phil and was winning by the looks of it.

"You cheated!" Phil yelled.

"Did not! There was a secret path!"

"Cheater!"

"Break it up kids." Dan interjected and Alexis quickly paused the game to look at the new person in the room.

"Sorry Dan, didn't see you come in." Phil said.

"Hi. We didn't disturb you, did we?" Alexis asked.

"No. I was just taking a break. You play video games?"

"Oh holy geez not you too." She rolled her eyes and pointed at Phil. "I've beaten him at this game twice now and he still thinks I'm cheating somehow." Dan laughed at that.

"I'll play you," he offered. Alexis looked at the two men and smirked.

"Let's all play. I don't want to exclude anyone and then no one can accuse me of cheating. Fair?"

Time passed by quickly and soon it was nearing midnight. Alexis noticed and said that she should probably head out if she was to safely get to her hotel.

"You are living in a hotel?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Temporarily. Everywhere I look it's too expensive or too weird of a part of town. So I'm at the hotel until further notice." She shrugged and gathered up her things.

It only took a minute for Phil jump up and reach the door before her. "You aren't going back to the hotel tonight."

"What?" Alexis and Dan said simultaneously.

"We have a guest room for a reason. It's going to be made into another room for the new flat mate. A hotel room is so boring, so lame, and so lonely." Alexis thought it over and realized Phil did make a valid point. "Plus, it is late at night and London isn't exactly safe around now."

"Fine. I'll leave in the morning though. Deal?"

"Deal." Dan said, smiling and he shook her outstretched hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis woke up and found no one awake yet. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she headed towards the kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast. Remembering Dan's advisory about the glass door, she carefully pushed it aside and smiled. It was sort of weird to be walking around this apartment. She knew other girls would literally pay her thousands of dollars…err pounds…to be in this place. Alexis rolled her eyes. She had to get used to being in the UK. She was no longer in the simple state of California but now a foreign country and going to be surrounded by others who blended in, so she needed to do so as well.

Finding some cereal and a bowl, Alexis went in search for the milk to finish up the simple breakfast she started.

"Dan's going to kill you." Alexis jumped up and hit her head on the cupboard door she left open.

"Oh my god Phil. If you do that again, I will hurt you I swear." She put a hand to her heart. "You are evil."

Phil couldn't stop laughing. He opened up the refrigerator and handed her the milk she had been looking for. "I'm sorry," he said when he finally calmed down. Alexis smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Why would Dan kill me anyway?"

"That's his cereal."

"Oh brother. I should've just waited or done something else or I don't know-I just know he hates it when you eat his cereal. That's _all _he complains about when it comes to you. Well, that and your sock problem." Phil nodded, knowing she was completely right.

"I'm sure he won't despise you this time. You are a guest."

"Yeah? Want me to ask him?"

"Wake him up before he wants to and he will have problems with you." Alexis frowned until she realized Phil was just being sarcastic.

"You are horrible Phil. Just horrible!" She leaned forward and started tickling him. Phil couldn't contain his laughter and tickled her back, knocking over the cereal they had been talking about this whole time. Alexis' mouth opened wide in shock.

"Now Dan will kill _you!_" She said. They paused and then burst out laughing simultaneously.

Later in the morning, Phil had to go shopping for a few things. He made sure to extend an offer for Alexis to come along but she decided to help out with his channel instead. So with access to his computer and quiet music playing in her earphones, Alexis got down to playing a few of his videos to see what she could do to bring a few more subscribers to AmazingPhil. His followers were very loyal and she didn't want to do anything to change what made his channel so very unique.

After many "Hey guys!" and "Draw Phil Nakeds", Alexis had a full page of notes she was ready to share with Phil. However, she couldn't help but watch a few more of them. He captivated her interests and made her laugh.

"A wild danisnotonfire appeared!" said the video. Alexis smiled and then looked in the corner and there stood Dan. She shook her head and paused the video.

"You have impeccable timing, Mr. Howell."

"Eww don't call me that." Dan's face crinkled up in disgust. "Please."

"Alright. Danny?" She giggled slightly when he glared at her. "I'm just kidding! Don't sue!"

"So what are you doing?" Dan said.

"Working on Phil's channel. Doing my job really. I want him to have the best that he can and I plan on doing the most that I can for him."

"I see. Impeccable timing?"

"Phil had just introduced you and there you were in the corner. Did I wake you?" She suddenly was a little worried.

"Nah. It's like noon now. You hungry?"

"Umm…no thank you. It's noon? I should probably go." She stood up and looked around to make sure she had her things. "Dan, thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll call you and Phil soon." With that, she rushed out, leaving Dan absolutely bewildered. This was exactly why he didn't have a girlfriend. He did not understand women and probably never would. This would be an interesting explanation to tell Phil. He hadn't scared her away. He hadn't done much of anything but ask her what she was doing and she was gone. Phil would never believe him. Damn his awkward self!

Alexis beat herself up in the cab on the way to the hotel. She had been so stupid in the way she acted around Dan. She did not understand how normal she could be when she was with Phil but Dan screwed with her head. He just wanted to know if she was hungry and she left. She _left!_ She must look like such a freak now. Justifying it as he was intimidating by the amount of subscribers and how famous he was, she just needed some time to get used to being around people like him.

Her ring tone went off and she quickly looked at who it was. A number she didn't recognize but she figured why the heck not?

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexis. It's Dan." Her breathing stopped for a moment. "You there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Hi what's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you got to the hotel fine. You kind of left in a hurry." The bit of worry in his tone made Alexis smile.

"I'm good and I arrived safely. Thank you, Dan. And thank you Phil!" She heard a 'you're welcome' in the background. They said their goodbyes and Alexis collapsed on her bed. She swore she wasn't leaving for the rest of the night. Her pride couldn't take it.

Meanwhile, across town the two flat mates were playing games while trying to figure out Alexis' behavior towards Dan. Phil didn't think she was being rude or anything but probably nervous being around him. Dan thought that was an odd explanation but accepted it just to move on. While going back and forth playing a game for their joint channel, Dan paused the game and fought the urge to hit himself in the head.

"The answer is right in front of us, Phil." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Phil, however, had no idea what he was talking about and looked at him like he was stupid. Pointing at the computer, Phil shook his head and asked him what the heck he was talking about.

"Alexis. The flat mate problem you put on your video."

"Alexis?" Phil asked, putting his controller down.

"Yeah. She is perfect. Think about it." Phil mulled over it a little, going over what he knew about Alexis. She wouldn't mind the late night gaming, her job was learning about YouTubers so she couldn't get mad at them for filming at all hours much less editing as well, and she was easy going. They just had to see if she could handle being with Dan for more than ten minutes at a time.

"I have to agree."

The two smiled and Dan reached for his phone once more.

**A/N: Who else can't wait for Philisnotonfire 6? :D anyway, sorry this took a while. i hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil wanted to call Alexis right away with their new proposal but Dan reasoned that it was 3 am and that was most likely not the best time to call. So instead they brainstormed a plan on the rent agreement and how much they would ask of her and other details. After much discussion, Phil started yawning and decided he needed to sleep or he wouldn't make any more rational choices. He said good night to his friend and headed off to bed. Dan stayed up for a while, browsing Tumblr, barely getting into bed right before 6 am.

Alexis woke up that morning to a lot of homework and a couple of missed calls from her boss at Google. She quickly called back, promising to start working right away and apologizing for the slow start. London had been more of an adjustment than she had originally planned and she was falling behind. Picking up the files of the Youtubers she had brought to the hotel, she scanned the names and looked at ItsWayPastMyBedTime's folder.

"Carrie Fisher," Alexis said out loud to nobody. "She's a sister of a famous singer but didn't earn her youtube fame that way. She is also in Les Miserables…the hopefuls…" Alexis put in her headphones and began a Youtube marathon of Carrie's videos. She wanted to know all she could before she gave Carrie a call. It was the worst to not be prepared when talking to someone about the things they had been doing for years. Alexis knew she was going to run into someone eventually who was going to resist anything she suggested but luckily she wasn't getting paid by the amount of subscribers a person receives. She just wasn't mentally prepared for that type of person just yet.

After an hour, Alexis loved Carrie Fisher and couldn't wait to contact her. She reached for her phone ready to make the call when her phone started ringing. Surprise along with curiosity went through her and she quickly looked to see who it was. A smile crossed her face as she pressed the green button swiftly to answer it.

"Phil the Amazing? Really?" She rolled her eyes as she heard laughter on the other end.

"Hi Alexis!" Phil replied when he stopped laughing.

"When did you even put that in my phone?"

"When you and Dan were playing MarioKart of course," Phil stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "So are you free today?"

"I suppose so. I have one thing to do and then I'll be right over. Sound good?"

"Great! See you soon then!"

Dan wasn't entirely sure how this was going to play out. Do they straight out ask her if she wants to move in with them? Or do they offer her a deal somehow? He really hoped it would not be an awkward conversation. Then again, that would make another 'reasons why Dan's a fail' video very interesting. Maybe he could get her to collab in it….wait what was he thinking? Dan shook his head and looked back on his laptop. One thing he knew for sure, his life was about to change.

Alexis came over and soon enough they were all sitting down enjoying the Italian food Alexis had brought over. They talked about random things, new things they were planning on putting on their channels, and more. When a lull came to the conversation, Dan met Phil's eyes and gestured towards Alexis. Phil smirked at him in response.

"Alexis we have something to ask you," Phil started. She looked up at him and then over at Dan. "What would you think to being our new flat mate?"

Alexis didn't say anything which worried both Dan and Phil. It seemed like forever until she finally spoke up with what she thought.

"I don't know you. I just met you both and I need time to think about it…" she said, trailing off at the end. Phil scoffed and the other two both looked at him in shock.

"What?! Like she doesn't know almost everything about me. She's watched all of my videos, most of my live show replays, and has my file as well. I mean…I don't know. I could quiz you Alexis."

"Quiz me?"

"Yes. When's my birthday?" Phil asked, suddenly very serious. Alexis frowned but complied.

"January 30th."

"How old was I when I started YouTube? What's my side channel called? What movie was I in?"

"You were 19 years old, LessAmazingPhil, and FaintHeart. Phil this is ridiculous."

"I have to agree, ease up on her," Dan said.

"I bet she knows just as much about you. So why won't you move in with us Alexis?"

"Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you both. Give me a week and I'll give you an answer. Ok?" Dan and Phil look at each other and then Dan speaks up.

"We agree under one condition. You have to spend time with us in order to get to know who we are, not just the facts about us."

"Deal."

The next day Alexis finally got to calling Carrie and as she thought they became friends immediately. Her suggestions for Carrie's channel were very minor and easily workable but of course as always optional. Before they hung up, Alexis asked for a favor from her. It was Phil's birthday coming up and she needed a little help in order to pull off her birthday present perfectly. Once the plan was formulated, they agreed to meet up at a later time and said their goodbyes.

Alexis called up Phil and told him to meet her at the theater to see Les Miserables. Carrie was back and they should see it to support their friend. She told him to bring Dan as well. Surprisingly he agreed with her plan without any questions to which she was very happy. She made a silent note to herself _never_ to plan a surprise party for anyone. She was lousy at making up stories and keeping things hidden from people.

That afternoon, they gathered together for the last showing at the theater or so they had been led to believe by Alexis. Alexis stopped the boys near the front doors and blindfolded them both. She explained that she had needed to get Phil here without making things too suspicious and Dan would've given it away in mere milliseconds. Dan tried to argue against that but he knew it was true. So she walked them in, hand in hand, through the front doors.

Phil tried to hear anything he could that would let him know just what was going on. His mind tuned out everything anyone was saying when he heard the fateful notes of the Zelda Theme Song being played. He shushed everyone loudly by putting up his hands and asked Alexis where the noise was coming from. All she replied with was "you'll see."

They followed the music that both Dan and Phil were immensely enjoying. It wasn't just the theme song, but it was an entire orchestra _just_ playing that song which was awesome! Once Alexis got them to their seats in the huge theater, she took off their blindfolds. The song had stopped but Phil's face was still beaming. Alexis couldn't help but return the smile.

"Phil, I wanted to give you a great birthday gift but I couldn't think of anything. You have everything you need! So instead, I decided to give you this. Happy birthday!" She turned to the orchestra and nodded. At that moment pure music euphoria came out by means of the Pokémon Theme Song. Phil was over the moon, looking like he had just received his first game and was trying it out for the first time. Dan was equally ecstatic to say the least.

When the song finally, and tragically, came to an end Phil gave her a huge hug and thanked her over and over.

"That was…oh my god…." Dan stuttered out. He hadn't moved but couldn't stop smiling. He even had a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Did you record that? _Pleaseeeee_ say you did."

"A Birthday Day in the Life? Yes I did. I'm making you edit me out though," Alexis pointed her finger at Phil and he frowned.

"But why? I mean you are going to be moving in with us. They _have _to know who you are."

Alexis didn't know what to say. She had been alright so far, then she noticed Dan hadn't said anything yet for either side. So she looked over at him with a questioning look. She wasn't going to move without both of their permissions and she needed him to say it out loud.

"So if this is _his_ present, how awesome is mine going to be?" Dan said, his smile turning into laughter that spreads to everyone in the room.

"Should we begin moving your things now?" Phil said, eagerly.

**A/N: Apologies for the chapter not being uploaded until now. Thank you for your support and keep loving Dan & Phil! :D **


End file.
